


Endearments and Interventions

by Captain_Loki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Endearments, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Loki/pseuds/Captain_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles calls Derek “baby” one time, and exactly one time only. It goes a little like the time he clasped a hand to Derek’s shoulder in the front seat of the jeep only three years previously. Derek levels him with the same incredulous look of stunned disbelief as he did then. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments and Interventions

Stiles calls Derek “baby” one time, and exactly one time only. It goes a little like the time he clasped a hand to Derek’s shoulder in the front seat of the jeep only three years previously. Derek levels him with the same incredulous look of stunned disbelief as he did then.

“Yeah, that wasn’t good,” Stiles agrees, nodding through the awkward, flushing high on his cheeks.

Babe, though, Derek is willing to concede he is kind of okay with. That first time Stiles lets it slip, all casual and unassuming and he’s just asking which brand of toothpaste Derek prefers, boxes held up for Derek’s inspection in the toiletry aisle of the grocery store.

He’s maybe a bit more than okay with it if he’s being particularly generous with his feelings, which happens too rarely for Stiles’ liking. Though he finds it: in the moments before Derek’s fully awake, all warm and dazed with sleep, and right after he comes, body and heart pliant, just the right level of malleable that Stiles wheedles his way in beneath barbed wire fences and roughly cast wards.

Derek tries out ‘love’ but finds it tastes wrong in his mouth, so he calls Stiles lover when he’s being ironic or more often, annoyed, “hey _lover_ , you wanna shut the x-box off for like five seconds and do your damn laundry?“

“Not especially, _cuddlepup_ ,” Stiles says back, not even taking his eyes away from the screen, “but if you do it for me I’ll suck your dick.”

He knows it’ll only encourage the poor behavior but Derek does the laundry anyway.

 

They only ever call each other ‘Hon’ in placating tones, Stiles supposes it was a good plan at first, but the word is ruined for all other circumstances.

“Hon, you can’t put that in the microwave…it’s _metal_.”

“Uh…hon…is dinner supposed to smell like that?…”

“Hey hon! There’s a thing, I think it has fangs…”

 

About two months into their relationship Stiles nearly calls Derek ‘babe’ in front of the pack, it’s after a long grueling night of actual demon slaying. He’s covered in dirt and grime and blood and he wants to collapse against Derek’s steadying weight and just relish in the fact that they’re both alive. But he realizes too late where they are and Scott is looking at him with curious, suspicious eyes.

“Ba-sket case,” Stiles amends instead, and he flicks an irritated gaze toward Derek who looks at him with a question and a smirk on his lips. “Hand me that towel,” he says lamely instead, snapping his fingers and pointing to the backseat of the jeep, where the door is thrown open. Derek scowls, but Stiles can tell it’s put upon and he hands over the less grimy than his face bit of cotton and wipes himself off.

After that it becomes sort of a thing.

 

“Hey, fuckwit scooch over,” Derek tells him, nodding his head at Stiles whose taken up half the couch with his sprawled form. Stiles pretends to move grudgingly, curses him and makes just enough room for Derek to squeeze himself onto the seat beside him, until they’re pressed close together.

 

“ _Wolfbreath,_ ” Stiles huffs when Derek steals a handful of the cooling french fries off his plate. He stabs at Derek’s hand with the tines of his fork, even as his foot bumps affectionately against Derek’s beneath the table they’re sharing with the pack.

 

“ _Chicken legs,_ ” and the squawk that Stiles offers in reply does nothing to help the grin threatening to spread across Derek’s face.

 

The insulting endearments range from the clever to the wholly unimaginative. When Stiles nearly gets himself gutted by harpies the veneer of cool indifference slips and Derek levels him with angry words, curses him out and tells him how useless he is, how shit he is at all of this. Scott tries to calm him down and Allison is shaking her head and saying that he’s not being fair, but Stiles sees the truth in the fear in his eyes and the desperation in his voice. It makes something settle hot and cold in turns in his stomach at how the words ‘useless’ and ‘unnecessary’ sound so much like ‘vital’ and ‘everything’.   

 

Four months into their _thing_ and Stiles and Derek walk through Scott’s front door after an urgent text to find a large white banner hung crooked above the fireplace. It reads ‘INTERVENTION’ in caps lock letters and bright red paint.

“No more How I Met Your Mother,” Stiles says, nodding decisively. He glances towards Derek who doesn’t look back. But they sit on the couch like obedient children when Lydia levels a steely gaze, and wait. Stiles thinks he knows what’s coming, it was only a matter of time, they’ve been hiding it for so long now.

“Guys,” Allison starts, with a sigh. She looks nervous and uncomfortable. “We’re worried.” Derek’s brows flit together and he glances at Stiles but neither of them say anything beyond dumbfounded mouth gaping.

“We thought you were doing so well lately, and we know you guys haven’t always been on the best of terms and everything,” she says quickly.

“But this…verbal abuse has gotten _really_ out of hand and—“ Isaac finishes, he nods sincerely. Stiles’ eyes widen and he barks out a laugh and turns to look at Derek who’s trying and failing not to smirk.

“Verbal abuse?” Stiles clarifies.

“Yes!” Allison says.

“It’s getting ridiculous,” Lydia agrees.

“We’re worried,” Scott reiterates. “I know you don’t like each other that much but it’s really starting to—what?” Scott says. Stiles glances over to Derek and raises a brow in question. Derek returns the look with a shrug, and Stiles cocks his head slightly waiting for Derek’s smiling affirmation, the room threaded with tension of a silent conversation.  

“We don’t dislike each other, Scott,” Stiles says finally, throwing his hands up. He looks like he’s about to start throwing about words like ‘denial’ and ‘first steps’ and whatever other vocabulary terms he’s retained from freshman psychology. Stiles shakes his head before Scott has a chance to respond and he picks himself up off the couch and slides enough to meet Derek halfway. They collapse back and fit themselves together with practiced ease, Derek’s arm draping across Stiles’ broad shoulders as Stiles presses himself closer, his own arm falling against Derek’s thigh, fingers tapping out a familiar rhythm against Derek’s knee.

“We don’t hate each other,” Derek confirms, amused by the dumbfounded expressions on his wolves’ faces, “we actually…” Derek sighs, turning his head to catch Stiles’ gaze.

“Like each other,” Stiles finishes, a little too casually, patting Derek’s knee awkwardly.

“Oh my God. You’re fucking,” Erica says.

“What? No,” Stiles starts, “we’re…well yes. Oh, _yes,_ we are,” Stiles nods emphatically allowing the brief reverie before Derek is rolling his eyes.

“We’re…dating,” Derek says.

“Dating?” Scott questions.

“Yeah, dating,” Derek clarifies, “like going out, sharing meals, paying for them—“

“I’m familiar with the concept,” Scott huffs, “I just didn’t know you were.” Derek glowers at him and Stiles squeezes his thigh affectionately. It takes a surprisingly long time to convince the pack that they aren’t being bullshitted, and an even longer time for Stiles to convince Scott it isn’t under some kind of duress. He apologizes profusely when he admits it’s been months, but Scott hugs Stiles seemingly despite himself and things feel okay. Derek gives him a slightly panic stricken look as they leave and Allison suggests they start double dating.

Derek will freely admit that he is crazy kinds of in love with Stiles, but he absolutely draws the line at bowling.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://captain-snark.tumblr.com)


End file.
